villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Badussa
Badussa (voiced by Ross Girven) is a dog-themed knight monster who was one of Sledge's captured criminals aboard his ship and is the primary antagonist of the episode The Rangers Rock!, the first part of the three-part series finale, excluding both the army of Greenzillas and Heximas, he is the final monster of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, and is overall the final monster of the entire Power Rangers Dino Charge series. History Under Sledge's Reign He was seen in his prison cell along with his fellow outlaws during Sledge's pursuit of Keeper for the Energems. After Iceage's initial destruction, he along with the outlaws were being called by Sledge to help him gain the Energems. Badussa was among the other outlaws who've had watched Scrapper who've attempted to escape before being caught by Sledge. Badussa was seen in his cell along with Duplicon. He was seen along with his fellow in mates reaching out as Fury mutters to himself about the consequences of failing Sledge with recharging the stolen Ptera Charger for the Ptera Zord. He was later seen being mocked by Poisandra and Curio for being locked while shaking the keys in front him before being attacked by Shearfear. On the day of Halloween, he was watching Curio decorating the cells with Halloween ornaments. He, along with the outlaws, panicked and was in turmoil when Sledge decided to release Heckyl for his latest scheme to obtain the Purple Energem. Badussa was seen along with the other outlaws in each of their own cells when Tyler, Shelby, and Kendall attempt to rescue Keeper in Sledge's base before the final battle. Under Heckyl and Snide's Reign Weeks later after the ship crashed, he was among the prisoners who had remained on board before being let out. As they are provided food, he announces the new rules to both the outlaws and the crew. They are given the choice of pledging their undying loyalty or "be free to go". After one outlaw tries to leave, Heckyl kills him with a single blast to be dominant over the other outlaws. After Heckyl and Snide return back from their success of finding the Rangers' secret base, and Stingrage's third death, they accidentally got their memories of what happened so erased due to Curio unknowingly pouring the amnesiac venom into their drinks. After Singe's failure with defeating the Dino Charge Rangers with his Zotak Ring Controller, he was seen watching from his cell as Heckyl imprisons Fury and Singe in order to discipline them. Under Lord Arcanon's reign and after being regained by Sledge After Sledge overthrows Lord Arcanon, and regains his ship and outlaws, he sends Badussa to keep the approaching Rangers busy while he repairs his ship. He goes and confronts the Rangers with Vivix. One by one, he turns all except Shelby, James and Phillip into stone by using his amulet. Just he is about to attack the remaining three, Heckyl comes and attacks him, who retreats. He again visits the Rangers near Heckyl's tent, who went there in search for the developing Spino Zord. After he gets his pendant destroyed by Shelby and Heckyl, he summons the Magna Beam, but is defeated by the new Spino Zord and its Megazord form, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation. He shrinks and finds himself confronted by the ten Rangers, who morph and start the battle. He summons a huge army of Vivixs and Spikeballs to aid him in battle. after a long and heated battle, he gets weakened by Tyler who uses T-Rex Super Charge Stego-Spino Formation, and is then destroyed once and for all by the Victory Maximum Final Strike of all of the Rangers. Trivia *Badussa is similar to Clawbster, a cockatrice-like monster from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *He is the second villain to be adapted from a Sentai Summer Movie, after General Gut. However, none of that movie footage was adapted, instead it was the regular episode where his counterpart got resurrected. See Also *Ferocious Knight D Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains